


Piece of Cake

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Piece of Cake

Ferro slammed the door of her locker, hiding the picture. “Wedding cake. The one I’m going to have,” she barked.

Drake swung the door back open, staring. “Fuckin’ thing’s bigger’n Vasquez.”

“Prettier, too,” Hudson added.

Vasquez elbowed him in the side, squeezing underneath his arm. She tilted her head. “What’s all that?”

“Fondant,” Ferro said, knowingly. “Pretty, right?”

“You eat that thing?”

“It’s cake: kind of the fucking point, Vasquez.”

“No way. That’s wedding cake,” Drake said. “Supposed to be big, pretty and fuckin’ expensive.”

“How you know so much about weddings, Drake?”

A wink. “All for you, baby—ow!”


End file.
